


Bucky Bear Fort

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, M/M, Pranks, Steve is a little shit, blanket fort, bucky bears, clint has a cold, grumpy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been running around the tower red nosed, sniffling uncontrollably, leaving mountains of used tissues everywhere. So Steve decides to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear Fort

Clint's been running around the tower red nosed, sniffling uncontrollably, leaving mountains of used tissues _everywhere_. So Steve decides to mess with him. Yeah, now that he doesn't get sick anymore, it's too easy to indulge in childishness. Especially since no one would believe it _was_ him.

It's all the Avenger merchandise that's given him the idea. First, he sneaks a Black Widow puppet in Clint's shower, strings it to the ceiling. JARVIS is kind enough to record the shriek for Steve.

Next, it's replacing Clint's bow with a toy version. This one is not even big enough to hold with two fingers. Clint screeches louder.

Steve manages to place a life-size Iron Man doll in Clint's bed while he sleeps. The next day, Clint swears it's Tony who's been doing this, until Bruce, the traitor, gives Tony an alibi.

Clint almost catches Steve replacing Clint's coffee machine with a replica of Thor's hammer.

However, with every new attempt, instead of cheering Clint up, he looks more and more under the weather. It's like his cold is getting worse instead of better.

So Steve gathers all blankets he can find (Natasha might murder him, but eh), builds a fort between Clint's bed and his closet. Oh, and… he fills it with the entire crate of Bucky Bears that he's absolutely sure Tony had ordered just to mess with Bucky. Uh, speaking of, Bucky's been way too grumpy lately, as well.

"Rise and shine!" Steve sing-songs as he enters Clint's bedroom the next morning. He pulls at the blanket that's standing in as an entrance to the fort, but freezes in his tracks.

Bucky raises a finger to press against his lips, his other arm wrapped tightly around a sleeping Clint.

"You forgot one," Bucky whispers, snorts softly while pointing to the stuffed bears around them.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Move over," he hisses, waving his hand, and manages to crawl on Clint's other side.

In his sleep, Clint sighs and snuggles closer.

"You know he's gonna scream when he wakes up," Bucky says.

"Mh," Steve offers. "How'd you end up in here?"

"He thought I did this."

Steve grins at Bucky and receives a slap on the shoulder.

"You wanna ask him out?" Bucky breathes.

"Do you?" Steve returns, just as quietly.

A nod, Bucky chewing at his lip.

"Then you ask him first," Steve leans his forehead against the back of Clint's head. "I can do it later."

"He's gonna yell at us."

"Maybe."

"Shoot arrows."

"Mhm."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

~

 


End file.
